dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Kohaku
|height = |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = Blue |affiliation = Ishigami Village Kingdom of Science |occupation = Power Team |nationality = |status = Alive |family = Kokuyo (Father) Ruri (Older sister) Byakuya Ishigami (ancestor) Lillian Weinberg (ancestor) Connie Lee (ancestor) Darya Nikitina (ancestor) Yakov Nikitin (ancestor) Shamil Volkov (ancestor) |mangadebut = Chapter 9 |animedebut = |japvoice = |engvoice = |imagegallery = Kohaku/Image Gallery }} is a young girl and a descendant of modern humans. Ruri's younger sister. Appearance Kohaku is a young girl with a delicate face and tied-up blonde hair. Her clothing consists of a black dress and uniquely shaped stone sandals. Tsukasa remarks her appearance as half American-Japanese, implying that she's the descendant of Lilian and Byakuya. Kohaku Full Body.png|Kohaku's full appearance. Personality Kohaku is a tomboy who excels at fighting, hunting, and general survival skills. She has little interest in more stereotypically feminine activities and little knowledge about them. She cares deeply about her older sister Ruri and tried to alleviate her chronic illness no matter how physically demanding the task. As she didn't want her sister to be married off to the winner of her village's tournament, she strove to become Ishigami Village's strongest fighter. She's repeatedly impressed by Senku's scientific creations, even though it takes her a while to accept that he's not simply magic. Abilities and Skills Kohaku appears to be well known in her village due to her combative abilities, as both Kinro and Ginro were afraid of her. Physical Abilities Kohaku is very fast and agile, being able to attack with her knives and legs swiftly. Her strength and endurance are also remarkable, being able to carry a heavy pot filled with hot water on a daily basis. She is also fast enough to dodge a bolt of lightning. Chrome referenced her as one of the few members in her village with superhuman strength, while also being very nimble and agile. She is incredibly proficient in close-quarters combat and was able to easily stop an attack from Kinro and Ginro with her quick reflexes. Kohaku also possesses incredible eyesight, being able to spot Tsukasa and Senku from afar. Master Hunter Kohaku was an excellent Master Hunter. She can easily catch boar with ease when Francois, Ryusui's butler is looking for a boar to farm and try to catch it using a trap. She's one of the most reliable people when it comes to hunting. Additionally, her extraordinary eyesight allows her to spot oil fields from an aerial photograph. Equipment Kohaku wields two primitive-looking knives and an orange-colored buckler. She appears to be very skilled in using those during combat. After forging a katana, she discards her dual knives and starts using the sword instead. Stats History Kohaku was born around 3,700 years after the mysterious petrification incident. Plot She is first briefly seen, tending a fire. She witnesses Tsukasa take Yuzuriha hostage and later attacks him. Tsukasa traps her under a tree and she is saved Senku, using a pulley. She helped Senku win the village games to protect her sister Ruri from Magma. She is careful with the things in making the "cure all". Trivia *Her name Kohaku is the Japanese word for Amber is also a fossilized tree resin. *In the cover of Chapter 17, her eyes were mistakenly shown as yellow/brown, even though it was stated that she has blue eyes. This mistake was later fixed with the cover of Chapter 22. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishigami Villager Category:Post Petrification Humans Category:Kingdom of Science